


Voted Off

by thewightknight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Among Us, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a brief moment, on personal time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Martin decided to get in a quick game of Among Us on his lunch break.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 59





	Voted Off

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did spend part of today watching the Rusty Quill crew playing Among Us in their charity live stream. Why do you ask?
> 
> (Disclaimer--I have never played this game myself, only watched others, and only a few times, so if I mess up on the game mechanics please forgive me!)

“Oh, Martin, I know you’re on your lunch break, but… What on earth is that?” Jon asked, peering over Martin’s shoulder at his laptop screen.

“It’s a game. I’m on my lunch break, remember?”

“What’s it about, then?”

“Well, you’re all part of a crew on a spaceship….”

“Who’re all the other crew?” Jon interrupted.

“Well, that depends. You can play with random people, like I’m doing now, or you can get together with a group of friends and do it together.”

“And what do you do?”

“You’ve all got tasks you’re supposed to do, like this,” and with a click of his mouse, Martin’s character scurried across the screen and turned a wheel. “So your spaceship keeps running and you can get back to Earth.”

“That’s you, then. The white thing?”

“The white man, yes,” Martin huffed.

“So, you just run around poking at things on the ship. What’s so fun about that?” Jon asked.

“Well, see, one of the players has been replaced by a shapeshifter who’s trying to kill everyone. And they’re called the Imposter, and all the players have to decide who the Imposter is, and you vote them off,” Martin said.

“What happens to them then?”

“They get jettisoned into space.”

“Harsh. What if you’re wrong?”

“Then more of you die.”

“And that’s fun? Really? This is what you want to do with your spare time?” Jon asked, incredulity strong in his voice.

“Well, yeah,” Martin said, trying and failing not to sound defensive.

“Isn’t it kind of a little too close to real life, though?” Jon asked. “Shapeshifters trying to kill you and all? I’d have thought you’d have had enough of that. I know I have.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it like that. Um. Kind of, I guess? Except it’s aliens and we don’t deal with aliens in real life, right?”

Jon didn’t answer.

“Jon? …. Jon?” Martin asked.

“I’m thinking,” Jon replied.

“That’s not reassuring.”

“What is about our job?”

“Point taken.” Martin sighed. “Oh, dammit, I’m dead. And I didn’t even see who did it.”

“Tough luck. Maybe next game.” Jon made a motion, as if he’d been about to pat Martin on the shoulder, but shuffled the papers he held in the other hand instead.

Martin sighed. “I was doing better this time. The first game we’d barely started when I died. Anyway, was there something you wanted?”

“Oh. I just wanted to clarify something from your follow up on this statement. But I can come back.”

“No, it’s all right.”

Maybe he should find a new game. Jon was right, now that he thought about it. Among Us did strike a little too close to home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated, no matter how old the fic is.


End file.
